<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 Days Of Christmas by HeavensSolace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829582">6 Days Of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensSolace/pseuds/HeavensSolace'>HeavensSolace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Feel-good, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensSolace/pseuds/HeavensSolace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written off a list of prompts given to me for a challenge on another writing platform, these works are just meant to be short and fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6 Days Of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt for the first day was Christmas Tree.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the starting of another holiday within the Sky Realms, where the dwellers would collect gifts to exchange with one another.  This concept was new to the primal being, Sandaphalon, who was watching the crew of the Grandcypher string garland from the banisters, decorating with reds and greens to bring the festive spirit with them as they traveled.  For once there was a break from the adventures that plagued the isles, though it was replaced by other tasks.   Sierokarte had asked the crew to help deliver gifts around to those who needed them, to which Gran had happily agreed.</p><p>The primal turned his head over his shoulder to gaze to the galley, where he knew Lyria was making a valiant attempt to bake.  He spun on the ball’s of his feet, and went off to see how her progress had come along.  Entering in through the swinging double doors, his chin raised as he took a moment to comprehend what he was seeing.</p><p>Smiling to him now was the perfect face of Lucifer, his guiding light, who he had spent many months trying to bring back from the place between worlds where he rested.  His white hair had turned blue and green at the tips, which Sandaphalon guessed was due to him leaning too close to the frosting which Lyria had made.  Lyria herself was not much better, flour over her cheeks as she beamed to the man who had just entered.  “Sandy!  You should come help!”</p><p>The ruby gaze of the one who can be called to once again flickered to Lucifer, who gave a small chuckle in response.  “I was coming to see what trouble you had caused, but it seems I found you in good care.”  He hummed, walking through the mess of spilled ingredients and batter.  </p><p>“Yeah!  Lucifer came in to try and help me since he wanted to learn more about how we cook.”  Lyria beamed up to the much taller man.  There was another gasp as a crew member entered the kitchen, Sandaphalon turning to recognize the blonde hair, and blue accented armor of Katalina.  The woman quickly went to fuss over Lyria, who only told her she was fine, and waved to Lucifer who slowly made his way over to stand beside Sandaphalon.</p><p>When the scolding was over, Katalina turned to the onlookers.  “I was actually here to ask a favor of you two… Gran want’s a tree to be placed on the ship, in the center for the gifts to go under.  He claims he found a strange book that called such a thing a ‘Christmas Tree’, though I am unfamiliar with the first term.”  She sighed, looking exhausted.  She had most likely been up trying to keep the excitable Lyria from setting the kitchen ablaze when Lucifer had not been around.</p><p>“I believe we can do such a thing,” Lucifer calmly spoke, the ethereal tone to his voice having faded, as his power from long before had been passed onto his successor, and solace.  Sandaphalon nodded in agreement, his arms crossed over his chest as his mocha hair bounced at the sharp movement.  </p><p>The pair set out to begin searching for the appropriate tree to bring back though they could not find any that fit the description Gran had provided them before they had departed.</p><p>“This is pointless.”  The harsh tone of Sandaphalon’s annoyance rang clear as he kicked a rock across the ground, both of them having wandered the wilderness of Port Breeze for hours.  “There is no such thing as a tree like the one he asked for.”</p><p>“My solace… I am sure there is a solution to this dilemma.  Breathe, and calm your anger.”  Lucifer put a gentle hand upon the others shoulder, sliding it back to massage his neck, electing a small sigh from Sandaphalon.</p><p>“You are right… Maybe we can get him any tree.”  He started to look around again, wanting to get back to the ship quickly.  He reached back to take the hand of Lucifer, and pulled him along as he found a tree of appropriate height, pulling his sword from his shethe to cut the trunk, the blade imbued with magic, and his raw primal strength.  He let it fall, and then looked back to Lucifer.  </p><p>They both worked to bring the tree back to the Grandcypher, Lucifer deciding to go and speak with Gran over the matter, since Sandaphalon had enough with the struggles of finding the tree.  Even with it not being from the storybook the young captain had found… once decorated with candy hooks and ornaments made of glass, or other items found around the ship; the tree looked to be alive.  It seems like they had succeeded in finding a Christmas Tree for the captain, still perfect in every way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>